


Busybody

by egocentrifuge



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, gratuitous use of semicolons, neighbor!verse, shameless fluff, tiniest bit of porn as dessert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egocentrifuge/pseuds/egocentrifuge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their neighbor’s name is Ryan, Geoff discovers after the second time he’s being fished out of the shower. And Ryan does not have a bathrobe.<br/><i>“That’s rude,” Jack scolds Geoff when he recounts the story. “This is the second time the man’s leaped out of his shower to save your sorry ass, and you ogled him?”</i></p><p>
  <i>“There’s a lot to ogle,” Geoff insists. “And I can’t help it, dude—I’m gay as dicks, and need to get laid.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Ask Ryan,” Jack grouses. He misses the exasperated look Geoff shoots him at that.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busybody

Jack and Geoff know the guy next door. Of course they do—it’s hard not to know someone when your shower seems to share a motherfucking wall. Geoff complains about it at first, because there’s nothing like not knowing whether your neighbor might wander in to have a piss while you’re jacking it, but it isn’t long before they learn the benefits of having a third party nearby. Jack would have come home to a flooded apartment and a dead roommate more than once had their neighbor not been around to hear the thud of an exhausted Geoff falling down in the tub.

Their neighbor’s name is Ryan, Geoff discovers after the second time he’s being fished out of the shower. And Ryan does not have a bathrobe.

_“That’s rude,” Jack scolds Geoff when he recounts the story. “This is the second time the man’s leaped out of his shower to save your sorry ass, and you ogled him?”_

_“There’s a lot to ogle,” Geoff insists. “And I can’t help it, dude—I’m gay as dicks, and need to get laid.”_

_“Ask Ryan,” Jack grouses. He misses the exasperated look Geoff shoots him at that._

Jack meets Ryan when he comes home from work to find a sandy-haired Adonis reading a book in the hallway. Upon investigation, it turns out Geoff was right about there being a lot to ogle—and, parenthetically, about Ryan not being the most highly organized individual. Jack lets Ryan crash in their living room while he waits for the locksmith; Geoff comes home to find them embroiled in an argument revolving around enchiladas.

_“The beans make it,” Jack repeats, not for the first time._

_Ryan frowns thunderously. “If you put sauce on beans, what are you going to taste? The sauce or the beans?”_

_“Uh, hi Ryan. Jack.”_

_Jack’s face lights up. “Geoff! Thank god you’re home.” Geoff’s face does something strange before Jack continues. “Tell Ryan he’s wrong.”_

_“I’m not going to listen to the opinion of a man with multiple Salinger novels,” Ryan interjects._

_Geoff snaps out of his Jack-related torment to point a finger at Ryan. “Oh no, you don’t get to talk to me about taste,” he says. “I’ve heard you singing Justin Timberlake in the shower.”_

Despite the bickering, Jack and Geoff are smiling as they boot Ryan back to his own apartment. Life goes on in their happy valley, and the three of them fall into a routine of sorts. Ryan will need a cup of milk or a dash of cayenne, Geoff will make too much for dinner, Jack will need a second opinion on his work, and most evening find whatever combination of them is at home sprawled out in one of the two apartments.

_Geoff comes home at the same time as Ryan one day and finds his attempts to follow Ryan into his apartment thwarted with a good-natured shove._

_“Not tonight,” Ryan says. Geoff pouts._

_“Are you breaking up with me?”_

_Ryan’s eyebrows do that thing they do; Geoff feels, inexplicably, like a small child._

_“Go home, Ramsey,” Ryan tells him. “Talk to Jack.”_

_“He doesn’t want to talk.”_

_“Because you haven’t said anything worth listening to.”_

_Ryan’s hand is warm on Geoff’s shoulder. “Talk to him,” Ryan says softly. “For my sake, if not for yours.” He leaves Geoff standing in the hallway with a dry mouth and a stomach full of butterflies._

Geoff talks to Jack. He manages to say the right thing.

_His heart pounds as he trails his hands down Jack’s arms; he still can’t believe he’s allowed to touch, allowed to feel. Jack watches him with a smile so wide it’s swallowed by his beard._

_“Geoff,” he says sweetly. Geoff’s head spins._

_“Jack,” he whispers. “Dude. I’m going to bust my nut if you keep smiling like that, buddy.”_

_Jack’s laugh rumbles through them both; Geoff buries his head in the crook of Jack’s shoulder to hide his answering grin. Jack soothes his hands down Geoff’s back until he’s sliding them down Geoff’s pants. They both groan when Jack digs his fingers into Geoff’s ass._

_“Take these off,” Jack suggests, running his hands around the inside of the waistband until he’s teasing the front of Geoff’s boxers. He laughs when Geoff struggles out of both the jeans and the boxers without undoing his belt; Geoff swallows his smile with a kiss._

_“Wanna suck you,” he murmurs against Jack’s lips. He feels Jack’s sharp inhalation, whimpers when Jack pulls back._

_“Not this time,” Jack says. Geoff wants to protest, but Jack is pushing him off only to strip out of his shirt and pants and Geoff is too busy watching the new skin being revealed to complain._

_“Lean back,” Jack tells him. Still dazed and compliant, Geoff settles against the sofa. Jack settles between his legs carefully before lowering himself until their dicks brush against each other. Geoff grips Jack’s hips hard and jerks his own up to seek further contact; Jack huffs out an entirely inappropriate laugh._

_“What?” Geoff demands. Jack’s prick jumps as he giggles._

_“Jousting,” he explains. Geoff’s hips stutter before he joins Jack in laughter._

**Author's Note:**

> find me at egocentrifuge.tumblr.com


End file.
